Conventionally, measurement of binding between biochemical substances, such as an antigen-antibody reaction, has been generally performed by using labels, such as radioactive substances and fluorescent substances. The use of labels needs time. Especially, in using them in a protein, there are a case where the method is complicated and a case where properties of a protein will change.
To circumvent these problems, a biochemical sensor that uses a change of interference color of an optical thin film is known as a method of directly measuring the binding between biochemical substances without using a label. A paper by T. Sandstrom, et al., Applied Optics, 1985, 24, 472-479 (nonpatent document 1) describes this biochemical sensor. Its example will be explained using a model of FIG. 1. An optical thin film 1-2 is formed on a substrate 1-1. The refractive index of air is 1.00, and the optical thin film 1-2 is a material of a refractive index of 1.50. The substrate having a refractive index of 2.25 is used. If an optical thickness of the optical thin film is chosen to be ¼ of a visible light wavelength λ0 or one of its odd multiples (3/4λ0, 5/4λ0, etc.), the optical thin film acts as an antireflective film, producing an interference color. On this optical thin film 1-2, a monomolecular layer of a first biochemical substance 1-3 is formed. If the biochemical substance is considered a protein, its refractive index is of the order of 1.5 and its layer thickness is of the order of 10 nm. At this time, as shown by a reflection spectrum A of FIG. 2, the intensity of reflected light in a direction perpendicular to the optical thin film becomes zero at wavelength λ0. When a second biochemical substance 1-4 forms bond with this first biochemical substance 1-3 biochemically, a change in the reflection spectrum from a solid line A of FIG. 2 to a dashed line A′ occurs, causing the interference color to change. By this change, binding of the second biochemical substance is detected. As a general procedure of detection, first, the optical thin film 1-2 on the substrate 1-1 covered with the monomolecular layer 1-3 of the first biochemical substance is prepared. This is immersed in a solution of the second biochemical substance. Subsequently, it is taken out from the solution and dried, a change of the interference color from the solid line A of FIG. 2 to the dashed line A′ is examined. Moreover, the document describes that the use of a material that is an optical absorbing material, for example, silicon, as a material of the substrate 1-1 can suppress an effect on the measurement caused by the optical reflection generated by the back of the substrate. As in the above, the nonpatent document 1 describes a technique wherein, after the sensor is taken out into air and dried, the interference color is measured.
On the other hand, if a material of a refractive index of approximately 2.2 is used as the optical thin film, a clear interference color can be obtained in an aqueous solution, and accordingly the amount of binding of the first biochemical substance and the second biochemical substance can be measured in real time in the aqueous solution (see a paper by T. Fujimura, et al., Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 2005, 44, 2849-2853; nonpatent document 2). Its example will be explained using a model of FIG. 3. An optical thin film 3-2 is formed on a silicon substrate 3-1. The optical thin film 3-2 is a material of a refractive index of 2.2 and its thickness is specified to be 70 nm. On this optical thin film 3-2, a monomolecular layer 3-3 of the first biochemical substance is formed. White light is made incident on that structure through an optical window 3-4 made of a transparent material, and a reflection spectrum of the sensor is measured. Moreover, if a bundle of optical fiber is used as a light guide for irradiating white light and collecting reflected light, the size of the sensor can be designed to be of a diameter of submillimeter. FIG. 4 shows the reflection spectrum. In calculation of the reflection spectrum shown in this FIG. 4, since reflection of the light on the surface of the optical window 3-4 hardly affects the measurement, it is ignored. This is done because, by setting a separation between the optical window 3-4 and the optical thin film 3-2 to, for example, approximately 0.15 mm, optical interference between the optical window 3-4 and the optical thin film 3-2 can be prevented from affecting the measurement. The refractive index of a material between the optical window 3-4 and the optical thin film 3-2 was set to a refractive index of water, i.e., 1.333. A layer 3-8 of the first biochemical substance and a layer 3-5 of the second biochemical substance are both specified to be a layer of a refractive index 1.5 and a thickness of 10 nm. A solid line B of FIG. 4 shows a reflection spectrum in the case of absence of the second biochemical substance layer 3-5; a dashed line B′ of FIG. 4 shows a reflection spectrum in the case of presence of the second biochemical substance layer 3-5. If the second biochemical substance forms bond with the first biochemical substance, a change from the solid line B to the dashed line B′ will occur and a minimum position of the reflectance will move to a longer wavelength side by 13.5 nm. By measuring this change, the binding of the second biochemical substance with the first biochemical substance can be measured. Here, in the nonpatent document 1, the refractive index of the layer of a biochemical substance is set to 1.5, and it can be estimated that the layer of a biochemical substance material 3 nm thick within a dimensional range of 10 μm×10 μm contains an organic material of 0.5 pg. From the estimate of this nonpatent document 1, a change of the minimum position of the reflectance of 1 nm in the nonpatent document 2 can be approximated to the amount of the binding of the biochemical substance of about 1 ng/mm2. Since, by this method, measurement of binding can be done in real time in a specimen solution, saturation of a reaction can be found without taking out the sensor from the specimen solution; therefore, it can perform measurement more correctly and more quickly than the method of the nonpatent document 1.